Maybe Monsters are Real (non futa version)
by Sk8rgrl69
Summary: Avery is just your average werewolf, until her family abandons her and her pack runs her out. Now she has to learn to take hospitality from Mystery INC and find her place in a formed group of friends, but how the heck is she going to do that? And what's up with her feelings toward a certain brunette beauty? Femslash, VelmaxFemaleOC
1. Chapter 1

Okay This is the rewrite, non-futa version for anyone who liked the concept of my story but not the futa part. This shows my love. Anyway same story slightly different. enjoy.

Warning: Angst, abandonment, femslash

I don't own Scooby Doo, or anything recognizable. Werewolf concept and Avery are mine though.

* * *

Avery growled and shoved clothes in a duffle bag as her father slammed his fist against her door and shouted at her. Jeans, shirts, her binders, underwear, body wash, and finally her meds went into the bag as she shoved her phone into right pocket, followed by her wallet into her back pocket. She sighed as her mind wondered to the fight she had had with her parents less than an hour ago.

 _"This was your choice!" Her father bellowed, his steel grey wolf ears pulled flat over his head and his tail wagging slowly with aggression. "You could have stopped this!"_

 _"This isn't a choice! It was how I was born! I can't help who my father was!" Her own ears, black with silver tips standing straight and tail out straight behind her as she bared her fangs, far sharper than any other wolves in her pack. "But I'll never change, even if I could."_

 _"Then get out!" Her mother yelled, her own pale grey ears and tail mimicking those of her husbands. "Being gay was one thing, but this... this is completely different. You're no daughter of mine. Get out!" she bellowed._

 _"You have one hour," her father seethed._

Her hour was about to be up. She jumped out of her second story window, bag slung on her back, and landed in the tree about five feet away. She climbed down quickly and ran into the forest as the sun began to set. She stopped, pulling off her bag and clothes, slipping them in the bag and waiting. The moon began to rise and her eyes flashed from dark brown to red before fading to green as her body began to change. Not fast enough, however, as she heard the pounding of paws on the ground and howls from her pack.

They were running her out.

XxXxX

Avery yawns widely as she limps from the forest. She had been running for three days straight and was still badly injured, the pain coupled with exhaustion. Her jeans were tattered and ragged, hanging on her starved hips loosely. Her shirt had so many rips you could clearly see her toned stomach and strong upper body. Her beanie hid most of her shaggy hair, as well as her ears, while her tail was tucked into her jeans. The 19 year old sighed in relief at seeing she was at a road. Time to hitch-hike. She stuck out her thumb and leaned heavily against a road sign, dropping her bag at her feet. She felt blood still dripping from the two scratch marks on her left ear, blood dripping down her face from the three claw marks over her left eye, and blood dripped down her back and hip from more claw marks, her recent shift reopening the still healing wounds.

It was over an hour before a van stopped, startling the half asleep woman who jumped up. She watched as three women jumped out. "No way," she muttered, for as exhausted as she was, she could still recognize her favorite band. The three women, dressed in a red and black dress, green dress, and purple dress respectfully, were The Hex Girls, Thorn, Dusk and Luna. Thorn smiled at her while Dusk twirled drumsticks, and Luna blew gum bubbles. Unfortunately three sleepless days and nights caught up to her and she collapsed before she could even begin to fangirl.

XxXxXxX

"Is she okay?" Thorn's voice registered in Avery's brain as she began to wake. Her head throbbed and she wondered what happened.

"Besides the previous injuries, she seems fine. I think she was just exhausted," another voice filtered in, beautiful and soothing to Avery's ears. She wanted to hear it again, but her body was waking up. She groaned, opening her eyes some and realized two things. One, her left eye was covered in bandages, and two, she was looking at a cute pair of square glasses, red-brown hair, and beautiful, concerned brown eyes.

"Jinkies! Are you alright?" If she thought the woman's face was beautiful, her voice short circuited Avery's brain.

"Beautiful girl acknowledge Avery's presence... Avery happy..." she answered in a mumble. The girl before her blushed bright red and bit her lip. A skinny guy started laughing.

"Like, zoinks! Looks like Velma has an admirer!"

Avery groaned, sitting up and rubbing her head, finding her beanie in place, as well as her jeans, but her torso was covered in bandages. Well at least they hadn't seen her tail or ears, seeing as they weren't freaking out. Well no more than anyone should. She looked around and saw the Hex Girls, plus two guys and two other girls. She gave herself a moment to let the room stop spinning before she stood, holding the table for balance a moment. "I'm sorry, I'm not usually that straight forward." Avery cleared her throat and turned to face everyone, giving a bow, both arms bent at the elbow with one in front of her and one behind her back. "I'm Avery." She straightened and gave a forced smile. "Due to being disowned, I have no last name."

The woman with square glasses stepped forward first. Avery quickly took in her full appearance, which consisted of red heels and skirt with orange socks and the same color sweatshirt. She smiled at Avery and held out her hand. "I'm Velma. It's nice to meet you." Avery took her hand and shook it politely.

"Likewise, ma'am," she drawled, her southern accent coming out as she began to feel nervous.

"I'm Daphne," the next woman introduced. She had long red hair that hung just past her shoulders and wore a purple dress that came just above the knees with matching heels and a green scarf around her neck. As she shook her hand, Avery commented to herself about how different the two styles were, but how each one fit the women. The next person to shake her hand was the more well built of the two men, sporting a white polo, blue jeans and an orange ascot, his blonde hair well trimmed.

"Hi, I'm Fred." Avery nodded to him, accepting the handshake, though she reasonably felt confused. Why were they being so kind to her? They were just now learning her name...

Next came the skinnier guy, who high fived her rather than shaking her hand. "Zoinks, like, I'm Shaggy." Avery couldn't stop the smile if she tried.

"Great to meet you, Shaggy." He took a step to the side as Thorn, Dusk and Luna came forward and the three girls almost laughed at the look of amazement and excitement that came over the face of the girl who had collapsed only hours before.

"Hi. I'm Thorn, and this is Dusk, and Luna," the woman in front said, pointing to her band mates as she said their names.

"I know, I'm actually a huge fan who's trying really hard not to fangirl and look completely crazy." Avery was shocked she was able to sound so calm, because she was positive her chill level was -75, if that high...

Thorn giggled, bringing Avery's chill level down about three points. "Well we just wanted to drop you off somewhere safe. Where were you heading, anyways?"

The taller woman paled visibly. "No where. I was just heading away from..." She took a deep breath. "Away from home. Or what was my home."

The others around frowned and Avery shook her head. "But not to worry."

"Well we're doing a show here in Coolsville, so feel free to come. Uhm... Hang on we may have a ticket with us." Thorn frowned and looked in a small clutch Avery had missed, but Fred stopped her.

"We can give her our extra. You guys gave us five by mistake again." Avery noticed the saddened look the group adopted and tilted her head. Before she knew it the band was leaving and Velma was grabbing her attention again. "If you want, you can use our shower. No offense, but you look exhausted and kind of greasy..." Avery chuckled a little, realizing she had to look like a hot mess.

"No offense taken. Thank ya, kindly, ma'am." The tall native looking woman looked around for her duffle, finding it on the floor next to the table she had been on. She knelt down and pulled clothes and her bodywash (Ocean for Men for Bath&BodyWorks) before getting up and following Velma down the hallway. At the very end of the hall the woman gestured to the door.

"There you go. I'll grab you some towels and washcloths and set them on the counter. Take all the time you need." A kind smile left Avery searching for air as she went into the bathroom. With the door closed, Avery started the water and stripped down, throwing her ruined clothes in the trash and stepping under the hot spray. She set her body wash on a shelf and stood under the water, letting it wash over her as dirt, blood, and muck stained the water brown. She knew her bandages were getting wet and wondered in Velma would want them changed after, but pushed that thought aside. She would leave after this, and not waste any more of their time.

Once the water was running clear, Avery began to open different shampoo bottles, taking a small whiff and wincing when the scent was too strong for her sensitive nose. Finally she found on one that was fruit scented, but so faint that it didn't bother her. She took a moderate amount in her hand and carefully washed her hair and the fur on her ears, sighing when she remembered the thin line of fuzz that ran down her spine. It was silver, reminding her that her wolf had unique markings. The silver of her fuzz ran in a line straight down her tail. She calmly lathered shampoo down the fur on her spine and carefully washed the fur of her tail, picking two or three fleas from her fur. She hated those things. Once her fur was rinsed completely she grabbed her own body wash and washed her entire body, focusing on the areas she had injured and where mud had previously been caked. Avery repeated the entire ritual again to be sure she was clean before turning off the water.

Avery watched as her naturally high body temperature began to evaporate most of the water from her skin. Instinct taking over a split second, Avery began to shake off, water flying from her hair, out of her ears, and from her tail. With a sigh, she opened the curtain and stepped out onto the small rug, finding a neatly folded towel, hair towel, face towel and washcloth, all orange with red designs. Avery chuckled a little, realizing Velma had given her one of her sets to use. A note sat on top of the pile and Avery tilted her head, her ears pulling back against her head as she read it.

 _Avery,_

 _Here's some towels and such. I wasn't sure what you would need, so I gave you a full set. If you need a hair dryer, mine is the black one. Feel free to use it, and anything else in the bathroom. Meet us back in the living room when you're done._

 _Take your time :)_

 _-Velma_

Avery wasn't sure why the note made her smile so much, but she found a smile slowly finding her face, one of the first in a long time. She took the towel and dried the rest of the water from her body, sighing when she realized how difficult it would be to dry her tail, the thick black and silver fuzz absorbing water like a sponge. I huffed, frantically drying the fur and getting most of the water up. I let it air-dry while I grabbed the hair towel and dried my hair, catching sight of myself in the mirror. She hadn't had a good look in a couple day, and began to remove the wet bandaging, freeing her eye, most of her torso, some of her arms and her left lower leg. Avery threw all this out and looked back at the mirror. She was tall, standing at just over six feet tall, with dark brown eyes that gave her an intimidating but slightly innocent look. Her dark brown hair was nearly black and hung in her eyes, her ears standing up tall, nearly dry. She let her eyes trace the scar over her left eye, cringing at the memory as she looked down her neck, realizing no one had marred the skin there. Her torso was strong, breasts a gentle swell that was proportional to her build. While her strong muscles were still able to be seen, her hip bones stuck out from not eating the last three days, her ribs showing a bit and her collarbones seemed more pronounced. She sighed, continuing down and finding nothing but smooth flesh with a few scars. Overall she was pretty normal if you don't count the fangs.

Avery shook her head and found the hair dryer Velma had spoke of, using it to dry her tail thoroughly before gently brushing it. After that she pulled on black socks, Batman boxers (judge me not), and faded blue jeans that were loose enough to tuck her tail in and hide it. Adding her combat boots, she stood and nodded in satisfaction of the start of her appearance. Avery then grabbed her binder, carefully putting it on and making sure it wasn't too tight, that she could breathe right, and that it was smoothed out. She soon realized with her beanie trashed, she couldn't hide her ears. Maybe... She spotted a set of scissors and picked them up, running her hand though her shaggy locks before getting to work.

XxXxX

Thirty minutes later Avery had a new hair cut, though it was a bit sloppy, it worked. Nearly shaved on the sides and long enough on the top to be spiked up to hide her ears, she was well satisfied with herself. After sweeping up her hair the best she could, she finished dressing, pulling on a black tank top and tucking it into her jeans. Over that, a red and black plaid shirt, buttoned up three fourths of the way. She smoothed the collar and noticed a fair amount of her chest was showing, but not low enough for her binder to show. She clipped the chain attached to her wallet to her belt loop and tucked her wallet away, her phone going in her front pocket, then she pulled on her leather jacket, leaving it unbuttoned. Once she had her hair spiked up, she cleaned up and left the room. For some reason, she had taken Velma's note, tucking it into her pocket without a thought. As she walked down the hall, a photo on the wall made her pause. She realized it was a photo of the four friends when they were four or five with a Great Dane puppy. Avery easily pinpointed Fred, as he was the only blonde. His hair reached just below his ears and he looked like a leader even at the time. Daphne was the next she found, her hair only shoulder length and a headband holding her bangs back. Avery soon realized how he got the nickname "Shaggy" when she saw the boy with hair hanging down in his eyes. Her eyes next found a young Velma, her hair long and flowing down her back, glasses far too big for her face. All four friends were in detective costumes and lounging in front of them was the brown great dane puppy, a large black spot in the middle of his back and large ears that flopped over his face.

As she walked down the hall she watched them grow older, sometimes having other people but most of the time it was just the five of them. The last one looked recent, and the group were sitting on or around a couch. Velma and Shaggy sat on the couch, the now enormous dog laying across them. It was clear the years had taken it's toll, as there was a large amount of grey fur on his muzzle. Velma cradled his head in her lap, stroking behind his ears as he looked up with big brown eyes. Shaggy looked to be rubbing his stomach. Daphne sat in front of Velma, leaning back against her legs and had a large paw in her hands while Fred stood behind the couch, a hand in the middle of the dog's black markings. Avery lifted her hand up and traced the sad looks on their faces as they looked at the dog. For some reason, seeing Velma look so depressed made a feeling of protectiveness surge through her. She shook it off and sighed.

"That was Scooby..." a soft voice said beside her and she gasped, shocked when she realized Velma, the vary subject of her thoughts, had managed to sneak up on her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Avery let out a chuckle and shook her head, failing to notice Velma looking her up and down, nor did she catch the blush that soon followed. "It's fine. I guess Scooby was your pet?" She kept her words and voice soft, noticing the wound was still raw.

"Scooby Doo..." Velma let herself smile, hugging her middle and silently wondering why she was opening up to this stranger. This stranger who had clearly been beaten and hadn't eaten a decent meal in a long time. "We found him as a puppy, shortly before that first picture. There was no doubt he was Shaggy's dog, but I was a close second favorite. He was protective of us, and so clingy." She laughed a little, touching the picture. "He thought he was a lap dog, in fact he was thoroughly convinced of it." Velma giggled a little and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Avery smiled before realizing her skin felt itchy.

"Shit..." She pulled out her phone and swore again when she realized it was late, and the moon was coming up. The full moon. She looked at Velma. "I have to go. I... I'm sorry!" She dashed down the hall, checking her pockets for the two bags she always carried before flying out the door. Velma ran after her, looking frantically at her friends.

"What was that?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, like, what did you say?"

"I don't know. She looked at her phone, then ran. I... We have to go after her." The look on her face alarmed her friends, as it was almost a desperation.

"We just met her... for all we know she's crazy." Daphne made a good point, concerned when she remembered Velma saying they should let her stay, if just for a little while. Velma felt a tug in her chest, something she couldn't explain.

"I... listen you remember how we took Scooby in? How we all felt so connected to him right away, especially Shaggy?"

They all frowned. Fred stood up. "Velma, Scooby was a dog. A pet. This is a human." A thundering howl shook the windows and everyone whipped their heads outside, seeing the outline of an enormous shape dash into the trees. "What was that?"

Velma set her jaw and pulled off her sweat shirt, revealing her red tank top as she marched toward the door, looking back. "She's out there, and something big is with her now. Come with me if you want, but I'm not letting someone get hurt." With that she stormed out. Shaggy looked at the others before running after her. Fred growled to himself, covering his mouth a moment before looking at Daphne. "Should we follow them?"

Daphne didn't speak, only standing up, grabbing a coat and pulling on sneakers. Fred followed her out to find their friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay This is the rewrite, non-futa version for anyone who liked the concept of my story but not the futa part. This shows my love. Anyway same story slightly different. enjoy.

Warning: Angst, femslash, violence

I don't own Scooby Doo, or anything recognizable. Werewolf concept and Avery are mine though.

* * *

Shaggy found Velma about ten feet into the woods and joined her. "Come on, like, I think she went this way," Shaggy muttered, placing a protective hand on Velma's back. He knew he was a definite coward, but he viewed the nerdy woman like a sister and would do what he could to protect her. Velma gave him a smile, though it was clear she was worried. The continued their journey for most of the night, Velma clearly hell bent on finding the strange woman. I was maybe an hour before dawn when Velma turned to face Shaggy, a deep frown on her face.

"This is crazy, where could she have gone?" It took her a moment to notice the horrified look on her friend's face. "Shaggy...? What's wrong?" Before she had much time to react Shaggy was gone, leaving what looked like a dust outline in his wake. A loud howl shook the ground and Velma gulped, turning around and seeing two glowing reddish eyes coming out of the darkness, far too high to be human or any animal that should be in these woods. A gurgled growl began to rumble through the silence as first one enormous hand-like paw came from the darkness, the beginning of a muzzle coming with it. Slowly the creature advanced, at least eight feet at the shoulder and fur a muddy grey, teeth yellow, mangled, and jutting from its jaw as its nose twitched madly. Velma was frozen with fear. This looked a hell of a lot bigger than the shape they had seen run into the woods. The creature, which might be described as a wolf, advanced and finally Velma unfroze.

She let out a scream that rang through the night and the wolf snarled, launching forward and swiping it's claws at her, the sharp points digging into the flesh of her right thigh as she fell back, tearing a second scream from her throat as her glasses fell off.

~Elsewhere, about ten minutes ago~

Avery let a huff leave her mouth, coming up to a small pond. She looked down into the pond and saw her reflection. She stood nine feet standing on two legs, her pitch black fur only broken by the stunning silver that ran now her spine and her tail, up the back of her neck and down the middle of her head and muzzle. From there silver broke off on her back to trace every three ribs, connecting at her sternum, forming a solid line that ran down the middle of her stomach and circled back at her waist to her spine. Add the silver tip on one of her ears and at the tip of her tail, and the silver that covered her right hand, and you have a beautiful coloring. She could never deny that she loved and was proud of how beautiful her wolf form was, far more so than any other wolf she had ever seen. She stood on her back legs, which were bowed and looked much like an actual wolf's legs. Her stomach was as toned at it was in human form, a solid set of abs showing proudly. Her chest, just like every other of her species, was flat, toned, and looked quite like a fit male's chest. It was a defense for females, allowing them to fight just as viciously as men without fear of losing anything valuable. Her eyes were green, the flecks she had in human form expanding and leaving red and brown flecks. Her white, straight teeth stood out brilliantly against the dark fur as she looked herself over. Unlike an older wolf, her fur was still mostly fuzz, like that of a pup. Some fur around her muzzle was longer and smooth like an adult, but she mostly still looked young, clearly younger than thirty or not far in her magic training. Scars that she had in human form had healed and looked years old, and her eyes caught the scar over her eye.

Carmen... She whimpered as she thought of her clearly ex-girlfriend. She may not have been her Mate, as the bond never formed in the three years they were together, but it still caused her pain. Carmen had been her first girlfriend, ever, and besides her brother had been the first to know of her gender identity. She had sworn she would never think differently of her for being genderfluid, and she had believed her. Avery ran her long tongue over her sharp canines, teeth that were far sharper than they should be, even in this form, and whimpered again. Her father had told the pack, and when Carmen heard of her genetics she had been the one to land the first blow, nearly blinding her. Once she had been a proud Beta, in line after her brother to become an Alpha. Now she was nothing but an Omega. A lone wolf.

She noticed blood on her muzzle from the deer she had hunted down before. She leaned down and scooped up water, washing her fur before letting out another sigh, lifting her head to look at the full moon. I'm about to do the most cliche thing ever... But she just couldn't help it. Air filled her lungs before she tilted her head back more and let out a loud, long howl, seeming to shake the earth beneath her with it's power. She dropped her head after, panting slightly but satisfied. It was in those moments she began to hear a low growl in the distance. Her ears perked and she lifted her head, beginning to sniff the air. It was a little distant, but she smelt another Werewolf, older, probably bigger. Maybe she should stay away. After all, most Wolves were completely instinct based on full moons, focusing first on protecting their Mate, then their pack and family.

A scream rang through the night and Avery's head whipped up. She didn't know how, but she knew who that scream belonged to. She didn't know why, but she knew she had to save her. With this in mind, she started to tear through the trees, intent to save the girl who was constantly on her mind. She began on two legs, but when a second, pained scream rang out she went to all fours, tearing through the woods, leaping over rocks, fallen trees, catching Velma's citrus and vanilla scent. A growl tore from her throat as she leapt from her spot, broke the trees, and landed right in front of a fallen Velma. As she looked up at the large, slightly mangled looking wolf before her she suddenly felt no fear. The smell of blood hit her nose and she glanced at Velma to see she had four deep scratch marks embedded in her thigh. A snarl broke out and she glared back at the wolf, hackles raised as she carefully pushed Velma's glasses toward her hand with her back paw.

The wolf in front of her seemed to bark a laugh, throwing it's head back.

Bad move.

Avery leapt forward, teeth tearing into the flesh of his neck and shoulder while her claws dug into his back, staining both their fur with crimson blood. The mud-grey wolf howled in pain and shook around, trying to make Avery's grip let up. Velma watched in horror as the larger wolf stood on two legs, grabbing the smaller wolf and throwing it off him. The black wolf whimpered as it's back connected with a tree, shaking it slightly before it slid down the trunk. The other watched, snarling before charging the slowly recovering wolf, slashing his claws across the black wolf's stomach, causing a howl of pain but otherwise didn't seem to phase it as it rushed forward, slashing up the grey wolf's torso, ending the blow in an uppercut, throwing the larger wolf back with enough force to give Avery time to run to Velma, standing protectively over her, shocking the brunette as she realized the wolf was big enough to cover her with just it's chest, some of it's stomach and it's head. Blood fell to the ground above where her head was, but she could no longer see where the grey wolf was. She almost relaxed until she heard a roar and watched the black wolf launch forward, colliding with the other wolf. They both stood on two legs, hands on each other's shoulders, heads pressed together as they started to try pushing the other down. Velma watched with fear as the grey wolf started getting the upper hand, the black one pushed so their back legs gave out, making it look like the wolf was sitting. Velma was terrified.

She was truly scared for the first time since the gang had last solved a mystery.

A whimper fell from her lips. The black wolf whipped its head to her before she saw their green eyes flash red and their head turned back to the other wolf. A snarl tore from it's throat as she started pushing back, the grey wolf shocked as this... this pup!... was outdoing him so suddenly. She pushed him down until he was in the position she had been in not five minutes ago. The black wolf growled in the grey's face before bodily throwing him to the side. He flew, but unlike when he had thrown her, the grey wolf collided with a tree, the bark digging into his stomach and knocking the wind out of him. He landed on his back, searching for breath as the black wolf descended on him. A large back paw pressed into his chest as she hunched over him, her claws at the ready and her teeth so close to his throat she could easily tear it out. He had no choice. Even instinct bound, he knew what was happening and his wolf knew what they had to do.

He turned his head to the side, eyes screwed shut tight. He waited for the pain, but only felt her set her teeth against his throat, a warning, before the pressure on his chest vanished and he looked up to see the pup standing tall, snarling at him as he scrambled to all fours. The black wolf let out a thundering roar and he turned tail, taking the warning to point as he tore back toward his Pack.

Avery held still until she knew he was gone. A pained whimper from behind her caught her attention. Velma, with the drama seemingly over, had noticed the blood seeping from her leg and the pain that shot through her body. She watched the wolf drop on all four paws and slowly walk toward her. All anger was gone, but she was still afraid. The wolf stopped five feet from her when she tried to scramble back. Avery knew this would hurt like hell but still dropped low, head down as she started to slowly crawl closer to Velma. The woman relaxed and watched the wolf, noticing once red eyes were back to a glowing, emerald green. As she met those eyes the fear seemed to leave her. Avery hoped she would let her pick her up, and take her somewhere safe before the sun rose.

Velma watched as the wolf was now right in front of her and nudged her hand with her nose, causing a slow smile to take over her face despite the pain. Velma ran her hand through the thick fuzz that covered the wolf's face, noticing the scar over it's eye. She knew that scar. Avery pressed her face against Velma's stomach, let out a relieved sigh that she was okay.

"Oh god, I need to get home..." Velma moaned when she realized the time it was. Avery responded immediately, pulling away and watching for any fear from the woman as she lifted her into her arms, standing to her full height. Velma knew she should be scared, but instead found herself gripping the thick fuzz and hiding her face there, feeling their speed pick up. When they stopped she looked up to see a clearing with a pond in the middle. The wolf acted fast, setting her gently down and running around the clearing until she found a large rock. Velma watched, amazed at the wolf's strength as it broke the rock in half, using it's claws to create a bowl with one half and using it's strength to shape the other half into what looked like a small, mini baseball bat.

A mortar and pestle...

The wolf took them back to her and once more met her eyes. It hit Velma like a brick. That shade green had been the same as some of the flecks in Avery's eyes, the red flecks also the same and the brown ones... the color of her eyes. Those scars were Avery's scars.

"Avery?" she whispered, watching fear overtake the wolf's face as it backed away, standing back on two legs and watching the moon drop slowly, looking back at Velma as the sun rose, its rays hitting the wolf's back and causing it to arch. The woman dressed in red and orange watched Avery's painful transformation into a human. By the end, she was on her hands and knees, jeans, shirts and jacket intact. Avery breathed deeply as she stood, looking at Velma.

"Uhm... Tada?" She rubbed the back of her neck as Velma gaped, noticing her ears remained and there was a tail wagging behind her.

"You're a Werewolf."

"Yeah, but I promise I'll explain more later. I need to take care of your leg." She moved the Mortar and Pestle near the pond and came back to the other woman. "Wrap your arms around my neck." Velma nodded and did as she said, feeling Avery lift her much like she had in wolf form, rushing her to the water's edge. Once she had her set down she pulled out two bags from her jacket before pulling it off, putting it around Velma's shoulders. "You're shivering," she explained in a rush. Next came her flannel as she quickly removed it, nearly tearing it off. Then she tore off the bottom half of her tank top, revealing four claw marks across her stomach that were slowly seeping blood. She set the cloth down and pulled out a bit from each bag, throwing it into the small bowl. One almost looked like...

"Is that weed?" Velma asked. Avery closed her eyes a moment.

"Yes, it's a special hybrid that was invented by a wolf from my line. It has special properties. I'm not getting you high." She began grinding the two herbs into a fine powder. "The other is tobacco." She set the bowl down and began scooping up water, letting it slide over the seeping blood before pulling off the top half of her shirt, revealing a binder beneath. She dipped it into the water and ran it over Velma's cut while said woman let the pain distract her from the extremely fit, toned, and half naked body before her.

Control your gay! She screamed in her head.

"The mixture of the weed hybrid, tobacco, and water will remove the Werewolf virus that that idiot back there embedded in your flesh." She turned, scooping a little bit of water with her hand and letting it drop in the bowl, gently mixing it before she set it beside Velma and moved behind her. "I won't lie to you, this is going to hurt so I have to restrain you. Are you okay with that?" Avery was all business and Velma nodded, feeling Avery wrap her left arm firmly around her waist, each leg coming to twist over her legs, holding them down. "Alright, grab my arm, and squeeze as hard as you can. You can't hurt me, don't worry." Her words were gentle, but Velma felt a little fear as she did what Avery said. She watched Avery scoop the now thick mixture into her hand. She screwed her eyes shut and suddenly felt a blinding pain in her leg. She gripped Avery's arm as she screamed, her eyes shooting open. She now knew why she was being held down, because her whole body wanted to arch, thrash, and get away from the pain. Avery held her closer, watching as the thick goo sizzled, steamed, and started to evaporate. When it was gone, Velma's body sagged against her, her head falling back against her shoulder. Now that the mixture was gone, it revealed the four scratches were significantly smaller, only needing to be bandaged rather than stitched. With her free hand Avery skillfully wrapped the bottom half of her ripped shirt around Velma's thigh, giving a temporary solution until she could bandage it properly.

Knowing Velma needed some time to recover, Avery ran her hand through the woman's hair, slowly calming her as she loosened her grip on her waist and untangled their legs. "That really fucking hurt..." Velma muttered, causing Avery to bark a laugh.

"I warned you. But now you won't be turned into a Werewolf. I don't want you to have to go through that pain." Velma nodded and slipped her arms into Avery's jacket, finding comfort in the warmth and scent that seemed to be seeping from the fabric and the Werewolf that held her. "Let me clean up, then I'll take you home." Velma nodded again and let Avery gently lay her down. The wolf threw on he flannel, though didn't bother buttoning it up. She tucked her tail into her jeans, hoping she could hide her ears somehow. She tucked the two bags into her jean pockets and returned to Velma, carefully picking the exhausted woman up and smiled a little when she snuggled into her form, likely seeking warmth.

"Velma, I hate to ask this of you, but you can't tell the others what I am. I've already broken an ancient law in revealing myself to you." The other woman nodded and looked up with hope in her eyes.

"Avery?"

"Hmm?" she answered as she jogged carefully through the trees, making sure not to jostle Velma's leg and ignoring her own pain.

"Will you stay... at least for a while? You need someplace to stay and... And I don't like the idea of you just running around in the woods."

Avery frowned looking down at Velma a moment before focusing on the forest, breaking the trees and coming to the backyard of the gang's house. The thought of leaving held almost none of the appeal it had before, and even felt a little painful. As she came up to the door she nodded. "I will stay, seeing as a couch is far better to sleep on then the ground. And I wouldn't mind getting to know you more, as well as the rest of your friends." Velma grinned and before they could knock the door was thrown open by a clearly worried Daphne, Fred and Shaggy arguing with each other in the back.

"Velma! Oh thank god you're okay!" She turned her attention to Avery. "Avery! Don't you ever run off like that again, do you understand me?!"

Avery stood, wide eyed and a little afraid, which was ridiculous because not an hour ago she had defeated a Beta ranking wolf, at least, but this woman was terrifying her. She mutely nodded and was ushered into the house, setting Velma on the couch. She gave an edited version of what happened to the others, telling them she had found Velma getting attacked by a wolf (not a total lie) and that she had fought the wolf back then tended to her wounds as best she could (pretty much the truth). Shaggy said nothing about the red eyes, thinking he had just seen things. Once Velma's wound was properly bandaged, Daphne instructed Avery to "sit her ass down" so she could clean and stitch up her scratches. Avery held up her hands, taking off her button up so the redhead could do just that while Fred wondered where they would put Avery. The couch wasn't proper, and they only had four rooms, as Scooby had slept in Shaggy's room.

"We all have king size beds, so maybe she can stay with me..." Velma said with a groggy tone. Avery blushed at that thought but didn't turn it down when she was asked. Her body was begging for a proper bed to hopefully sleep away some of the aches she was suffering. Her back was killing her from being thrown into a tree.

"There, all done. You go ahead with Velma, Fred will bring your bag into Velma's room so you can grab some pjs." Daphne smiled kindly at her and Avery returned it, standing and moving over to lift Velma into her arms. Half asleep, said woman snuggled back against Avery's warm chest and let her carry her to her room. Once there, Avery set her down and let her limp to her dresser as she dug for sleepwear. Fred handed Avery her bag and smiled at them, closing the door as he left. Velma and Avery changed with backs to each other, the latter putting on a pair of boxer and leaving her binder. She ran at a high temperature, and this was the only way she was comfortable sleeping indoors. Velma changed into pajama shorts and a tank top, black and red respectively. Avery helped her into the bed and went to the opposite side. The fell asleep facing each other, a muttered promise that Avery would explain more when they woke.

* * *

Hope everyone is enjoying this! Reviews are love


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is actually exactly the same as the other version but whatever. Here you go ladies and gents

Warning: Angst, femslash, violence

I don't own Scooby Doo, or anything recognizable. Werewolf concept and Avery are mine though.

* * *

Velma felt herself beginning to wake up and let out a small groan. She didn't want to get up. She felt warm, comfortable, and safe. But it would seem her body wasn't agreeing with her, and as she woke up further she realized her leg was thrown over something warm, her hand resting just above her thigh on the same warm surface. Her head was resting on something far too firm to be her pillow, and her other arm was wrapped around something. Confused, the brunette opened her eyes and was met with the smooth, tan skin of Avery's neck. With bright red cheeks, Velma realized her head was on Avery's shoulder, her arm wrapped under her back and hand resting on the crook of her neck. Okay so where did that leave her leg and hand... Velma looked down to see her thigh resting on Avery's waist, her hand over the bandages on the wolf's firm stomach, and Avery's warm hand over her's. Before much panicking could be done, Avery mumbled in her sleep and the arm previous trapped under Velma's body was wrapped around her waist, the hold gentle but firm as she pulled the other woman closer. Her hand moved from Velma's hand to her right over the bandages. She knew she should be embarrassed, but she couldn't help the sigh of relief that left her lips. The warmth that seemed to radiate from the younger woman's skin seemed to relieve the pain some.

Avery mumbled again and turned her head, resting it over Velma's slightly and she, too, let out a sigh, settling down and relaxing once more. Velma couldn't help but smile a little when she saw the wolf's tail wag once or twice before wrapping around her waist, which left it just slightly under Velma's leg. She giggled a little before letting sleep claim her again.

XxXxX

Avery began to wake up hours later, snuggling more into both the most comfortable bed she had ever been in and pulling the pillow she was cuddling closer.

Wait a moment... Pillow's aren't that warm.. nor do they cuddle back...

Avery opened her eyes and saw brown hair, felt someone nuzzle her neck a moment, and felt a cooler body wrapped around her. She easily realized it was Velma both from her memories of last night and the scent. The woman was roughly ten degrees cooler than her, maybe more, and it was serious relief from the constant warmth she felt. While it was true the cold didn't affect them, she had never been so easily cooled before. Ice melted, water evaporated, and other wolves were the same temperature, or only a few degrees cooler. Most wolves ran at a constant 108-110, but Avery knew she was a good 115 at least. With that thought she shook her head and chuckled a little. Velma was definitely more than ten degrees cooler.

Velma started moving in her sleep, her fingers that rested on the crook of her neck seemingly stroking the warm flesh beneath it. Meanwhile the fingers on her stomach spreading out and covering more of her healing scars, and her head seemed to nuzzle more into Avery's neck. The combination had Avery letting out a content purring growl as her tail began to thump slightly against the bed. The wolf decided that since Velma only seemed to cuddle against her more if she tried to move, she would simply enjoy the moment, and she had some serious thinking to do.

Had her winning against the Beta wolf last night changed her status at all? What sucked was she couldn't find out until the next full moon. She also needed to figure out what the hell she was feeling toward Velma and the rest of the gang. She felt a growing sense of loyalty toward Fred, Shaggy, and Daphne, and while she also felt loyalty growing for Velma, there seemed to be almost something more. She remembered her brother teaching her about Lone Wolves being able to form pack bonds with anyone their wolf deemed worthy, but she also wondered if one had ever formed so fast.

She was broken from these thoughts when Velma began to move around, clearly waking up. When she opened her eyes and lifted her head a little Avery couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease her a little. She gave the smaller woman a wolfish grin (pun intended) and chuckled. "You know you're a hardcore cuddler when you sleep?" Velma pouted and playfully slapped her chest. "You are, too!" she retorted, indicating to the hand still on her thigh and arm loosely around her waist. Avery just pouted, rubbing the spot Velma had slapped as if she had really hurt her.

"I never said I wasn't a cuddler."

"And stop pretending that hurt, you wimp."

Avery gasped, holding her heart. "You wound me, fair lady!"

They both could only hold their straight faces for so long before bursting into laughter, leaning on each other for support. They laughed until it became giggles and chuckles before catching their breath. Velma looked over to see Avery's nose twitching and her lick her lips. "Someone's making biscuits and gravy..."

"Sounds like Fred's specialty. Why don't we throw on some clothes and join the rest of the gang? You need some real food." Avery nodded in response to the gentle smile and first helped Velma get to her dresser and made sure she was stable before turning to her duffel and pulled out loose jeans, slipping them over her boxers and making sure her tail was tucked in. Next went a white tank top that fit perfectly over her body, letting the outline of her abs show while not making it obvious that she was wearing a binder. She then applied her scentless deodorant and pulled a Batman beanie on her head. Turning around she saw Velma had decided on red sweat pants, an orange t-shirt, and brushed her hair. She tried to walk to the door, but her right leg buckled. Before she could hit the ground, warm arms caught her and she didn't hesitate in latching onto Avery's shoulders for more support.

"You could just ask for help, darlin'," Avery drawled, setting Velma on her feet and offering her arm. "Here, I'll be your crutch."

Velma blushed. "You don't have to do that."

"I know." A small, soft smile joined those words, and Velma blushed. "But I want to."

Velma nodded and took Avery's arm, letting her take her to the kitchen. "Fine, but after we eat, I have a load of questions."

"Fair enough."

* * *

Hope everyone is enjoying this! Reviews are love


	4. Chapter 4

THIS IS A LONG FUCKING CHAPTER THAT I DID JUST FOR YOU IN THE HOSPITAL REVIEW BITCHES

... Love you...

Warning: Angst, femslash, violence, smutish things... lil bit of sexy shit up in here...

I don't own Scooby Doo, or anything recognizable. Werewolf concept and Avery are mine though.

* * *

The whole gang greeted the two when they came in, grinning and letting them sit down. Daphne fussed over them both, checking their bandages and making sure they got enough food. Avery smiled, thinking about how much of a mother hen the redhead seemed to secretly be. Velma giggled when she heard her friend's stomach growl loudly when Fred put a plate piled with three gravy biscuits in front of her. She slightly less than patiently waited for everyone to sit down and begin eating before she ate. Fred raised an eyebrow at this, pausing a moment before smiling when he saw how happy their new guest was. Velma smiled, eating beside her wolf at a slower pace.

Her thoughts came to a halt. Had she really thought of Avery as hers? Velma blinked, frowning a little at the realization that the idea appealed to her more than any other girl had before. As she ate, the nerdy woman continued to think about it, glancing at the wolf from the corner of her eye. Avery was by all means incredibly fit, muscles lining every inch of her body. She was comfortable in her own skin, the tight tank top showing off her slight curves, though the binder she wore made her chest look flat, but just as toned as the rest of her. The muscles in her arms flexed and rippled with every move, her abs doing the same as she breathed.

Velma shook her head, praying no one had seen her stare, though Daphne's wink showed her she had been caught red handed. Breakfast continued smoothly, with Avery's plate being filled two more times by a proud Freddy. The man was happy everyone enjoyed his food, and definitely proud it was such a hit with their new guest. With a pointed look from their redheaded friend, Avery shrugged and helped Velma back to her room. Once they were sat down the wolf lost her confidence in a second, sitting cross-legged across from Velma and fidgeting with her fingers.

"So... You have questions you want me to answer?" Avery looked up only a second then looked back down, chewing her lip. Velma frowned then looked for her first question.

"Why was the wolf last night so much bigger than you? Was he older?"

Avery nodded. "He was older, but that's not why he was so much bigger. The wolf we encountered last night was most likely of Beta status, or a second in command within his pack. Because of that, he was much bigger than I am. While yes, he was older, age doesn't relate to size. Age affects how we look during our change, in a way. You noticed I was much fluffier?"

Velma giggled a little at the image of the furball that had saved her last night and nodded. Avery mock scowled at her, cracking her own grin a moment later.

"Our wolves age far slower than we do. Because I'm only nineteen, I still look like a pup. I have my down fur still, and my paws are still just a little too big for my body. Between twenty and thirty we typically begin to age a little faster, wolf wise, and depending on how advanced we get in our magic, some even become fully mature as soon as twenty five or sooner." Avery began to visibly relax and Velma smiled.

"What do you mean by magic?"

Avery grinned. "Some born wolves are gifted. We are born with magic, usually the type depends on the tribe you originate from." She paused and tilted her head. "This involves some history. Do you mind?" Velma simply raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to continue. Avery chuckled and nodded. "The first five werewolves were Thantose Ignis, who held powers of fire, Joshua Terra, earth, Lex Aquis, water, Samuel Ventus, wind, and Avery Mortum. The five found lovers, and their clans grew, most of their offspring being born with their powers. Much like their order of birth, Thantose was the first to find his true mate in a high class woman from royal backgrounds. Desperate to keep her by his side, he frantically looked for a way to change her. He never thought to bite her simply because he didn't know it was possible.

"He found out by mistake one night. It was a half moon, and his changed form was at it's least animistic, but his wolf was still at the surface as he made love to his mate. Blinded by the passion, he bit her. He thought nothing off it at the time, but as the month progressed she began her change. It was the night of the full moon that he found out he had succeeded in his mission. His Mate was now immortal.

"Slowly each of the original five found their true mates. Avery was the last left alone, having given up with lovers that had never felt right to change. She vanished one night, and true to her name she left death in her wake."

"Avery... was a girl?" After the list of male names, Velma had assumed the last was a man, too, however she now felt silly for it.

"Yes. The night she vanished, Samuel had found a body of a human, drained completely of blood with four puncture wounds to the neck. It forced the brothers to realized the truth that Avery had either hidden, or never known. She may have been a full blooded werewolf, but there was a single cell within her that held the vampire gene. That cell was all that was needed for the bloodlust to begin. It was Thantose that first had each of her decedents checked for signs and killed if they showed them, then had a warrant for his sister's death placed.

"It was later found out that only women could successfully carry the cell. The Mortum Clan became a clan formed of all men, any girl born killed instantly. The women that were a part of my clan were traded from other clans to be married to sons. My mother was sold to my father and she bore a son for him, my brother. He was the perfect heir in my father's eyes. My mother went away for a few days about a year later to gather the herbs the clan needed in the forest. While she was out there, a woman approached her. She was hidden in a hood..."

A woman crouched down, her silver tail swinging lazily from side to side as she filled a small container with the herbs around her. She was young, only seventeen at the time, but the weight of the world seemed to be on her shoulders. She was perhaps five feet tall, blonde hair falling in gentle waved over her shoulders. Her skin was pale, but not sickly in it's appearance, her jaw slightly pointed but well defined. Atop her head sat two silver wolf ears with black tips and they twitched when a twig snapped behind her. She shot up to her feet and turned, finding a cloaked figure who seemed to have brought a beautiful scent with her.

"You need not fear me, amica mea." The voice was raspy, but still rich and definitely feminine. For some reason the words comforted the young wolf, who then stood tall, tilting her head in curiosity.

"If I am not to fear you, remove the hood which hides your face."

"As you wish, but you must swear to hear me out, delectus."

The woman hesitated only a moment before nodding her head. Slowly the hood was removed, revealing first long, pitch black hair that fell in loose curls with wolf ears the exact same color. She lifted her head, showing that she had darkly tanned skin, her jawline sharply defined and a little more square. She wore simple black jeans that fit her hips well but seemed slightly baggy. A grey t-shirt fit loosely on her upper body, showing off her figure subtlety. Finally the chocolate brown eyes of the blonde wolf met the piercing green of the woman before her. As they got lost in each other's eyes the first woman noticed the red flecks that dotted the green of the taller woman.

"What's your name?"

"I am Avery, amica mea. Avery Mortum. And you are?"

"Jasmine Ignis." They had unknowingly walked closer slowly, holding each other's eyes the whole time, and now were only inches apart.

"Jasmine," the taller woman purred, caressing the name with her voice. She loved the name of her mate and was delighted to see the smaller woman shiver with delight, closing her eyes a little. "You still do not fear me?"

"No," she whispered in reply. "Why do I feel like I want to be closer to you? Like I never want to leave your side?"

"It is the bond of true mates. You are mine. Do you not know of it?" Avery could no longer hold back the urge to touch the woman, wrapping her arms around Jasmine's waist and pulling her closer to her.

"We have been taught that the mate bond is a thing of myth now, but I don't think this is a myth. I feel it." It seemed the other woman had given into her urges, too, her hands finding the strong shoulders of her mate and resting there. Avery smiled and chewed her lip only a moment before leaning down a little, hesitating. Jasmine was having none of it, and leaned up, capturing the other wolf's lips with hers. It was like no kiss either woman had partook in before. There was no fight for dominance on Avery's side, and Jasmine had never had anyone kiss her with such passion, with such... tenderness. Her hands moved from the other wolf's shoulders, one hand resting on her neck and the other tangling in her long hair. Avery wrapped one arm tightly around the other woman's waist, the other moving between her shoulder blades to pull her even closer.

Eventually the two broke for air, resting their forehead's together and keeping their eyes closed, simply living in that moment. The peace was broken when Avery's nose twitched, smelling another scent that mingled with the other woman's. A male's... She opened her eyes, meeting Jasmine's a moment before pulling back only slightly to look at the woman's neck. The sight that met her had her feeling rage flowing through her veins, her eyes beginning to flood with red as the flecks began to expand and swirl into her green. Someone had lain with her mate!

Jasmine panicked, somehow knowing the anger clearly shown on her mate's face was not directed at her. Still, she had to reassure her. She cupped the woman's cheeks, turning her head to her. "Avery, please, look at me." Now fully red eyes met hers, her bared fangs becoming slightly more relaxed at the sight of her mate, though she was still fighting her rage. All the wolf wanted to do was find, fight, and kill the man who had dared claim what was hers. "I do not love him. I was traded to him by my father, because they both thought I would be a good wife for him and bare him some sons. I don't want to be with him... I only want you." She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed the corner of the lips that minutes before had been against her own. Jasmine felt the body pressed against her own relax a little and looked up, seeing some of the red leak from Avery's eyes.

"He claimed you..." Though she was slightly more relaxed, the snarl remained in her voice.

"I know." Jasmine closed her eyes, suddenly disgusted with herself, and laid her head against Avery's chest. It didn't take long for warm arms to wrap around her, reassuring her that Avery didn't hate her.

"Jasmine..." Avery's rich voiced called her and she whimpered, burying her face more in the other wolf's chest. "Amica mea, please look at me." This made Jasmine lift her head, meeting the beautiful green eyes that held no anger, only tenderness and a gentle love that would have surprised the woman had it not been for the feelings she already felt blossom in her chest. "I am not mad at you. I'm well aware that women in our clans nowadays have little to no choice in love. I'm sorry I made you think my anger was with you. I just... The smell... It drove me a little wild. I hate smelling him on you."

Jasmine bit her lip. "Is there anyway you can erase his scent?"

"Only if I replace it."

The smaller wolf cupped Avery's face again, having seen the fangs poking out a few times, and gave into her temptations. Knowing how weird it must look, Jasmine took her thumb and traced it over one of Avery's fangs, almost missing when the other woman's eyes darkened, rolling back and fluttering shut. When her thumb grazed lightly over the tip of the fang, it's sharpness sliced her a little, but it didn't hurt at all. In fact, something seemed to travel up her hand and wrist before stopping, leaving her feeling good, but no pain at all. When the blood from her finger dripped onto Avery's tongue, she moaned and tightened her hold on her mate, pulling her close. Avery, her eyes still closed, ran her tongue along the cut, tasting the little bit of blood there before sealing the wound. Even though this display hadn't scared her at all, Jasmine still felt breathless. She was pressed so close, she could feel every bit of Avery's body flush against her. It dawned on her then, wolf mating was for making pups, continuing the line, so it made sense that a True Mating Bond would mean something similar. She wasn't nervous, and only wondered how it could happen between her and her mate. Just the thought of it had her body feeling like it was on fire and her next words came out in a husky whisper.

"How would you replace it?"

Avery licked her lips and chewed the bottom one. "The same way you got the first..." She was scared. What if her mate rejected her? She didn't have to worry long as her lips were captured by the woman before her. They both moaned into the kiss and Jasmine soon found her back pressed into a tree, the rough bark not stopping her from letting out a joyous squeal when she was lifted by the backs of her thighs. Avery grinned at her when the woman wrapped her legs firmly around her waist, bringing them even closer together. They both giggled a little, Jasmine feeling like the teenager she was while Avery felt like the teen she hadn't been in thousands of years. They stayed in the position for a moment, foreheads pressed together, Jasmine's hands running through thick black locks, her nails teasingly scraping against Avery's scalp, causing the other to let out a contented purring growl as she stroked her hands up and down Jasmine's thighs and sides. Avery initiated the next kiss, far more gentle than the last as their lips moved softly together.

"Avery," Jasmine whispered against her lover's lips. A hum was her reply as they both opened their eyes. Jasmine searched those eyes a moment before thinking to herself Fuck it... I need her more than I've ever needed another. With this thought in her mind, she smiled and whispered the words that would change her life from that moment on. "Make love to me."

Bright green eyes dropped three shades in that second, becoming gleaming emeralds in Avery's skull as she let out a deep, rich growl from her slightly parted lips, causing Jasmine to respond with one of her own, though it was slightly higher in pitch. They kissed again, but Avery's hands no longer gave innocent touches. No, instead they trailed up under the blonde's shirt, fingers grazing over the woman's ribs. Jasmine moaned, arching her back in hope that those hands would find their way up. Her husband had never bothered with foreplay, so each of Avery's touches was a completely new experience for her. The older woman let her lips break from her mate's, trailing them along her jaw to her pulse. She kissed and sucked it as soon as her hands cupped the woman's bare breasts, electing a louder moan from her. They fit perfectly in her hands, allowing her to massage them, brushing her palms over the peaks every few seconds as she nibbled, sucked, and ran her tongue over Jasmine's wild pulse.

Jasmine was letting out soft moans, her head falling back against the tree as she fisted one hand in Avery's hair and the other in her shirt. She could smell her mate's reaction to feeling her and bit her lip, tempted to grind against her but the second she began, Avery growled and pressed against her, stopping the movement. A moan ripped from Jasmine's lips as she got the point, so instead she leaned her head down, letting her own lips and teeth go to work on the tanned flesh of Avery's neck. The older woman groaned and pulled away a moment, looking at the dark hickey he had left with pride. She moved her hands back down to Jasmine's thighs, gripping them as she moved, moaning again when Jasmine's lips found a particularly sensitive spot. She found a patch of soft looking grass and laid her mate down. Jasmine squeaked, giggling as she laid back, her hair fanned out around her head. Avery hovered over her, biting her lip and smiling.

"God, you're so beautiful," she whispered, kissing Jasmine softly before trailing her lips down her neck and collarbone, slowly pushing her shirt up. The blonde sat up a moment to pull her shirt off, laying back in the grass and self-consciously covering her breasts with her arm. Avery gently took hold of her hand and pulled her arm away from her body. "You never have to hide from me, amica mea. You are so beautiful. All of you..." She kissed her collarbone again and began to work down her chest. When a hot mouth encased Jasmine's nipple she gasped, her hand instantly back in Avery's hair.

"So... What happened after that? Did she go back to her husband?" Velma asked, completely wrapped up in the whole story.

"She couldn't. Not only did Avery erase his scent and replace it with hers... they conceived a child that day. Clan law stated that an unborn child could be destroyed, but a child that survived had to be taken in, no matter the parentage. She stayed with Avery through her pregnancy and several months later, bada bing bada boom, my mom's second child was born. Brown eyes with green and red flecks and black hair." Avery rubbed her neck sheepishly. "I looked so much like my mother, they named me after her. I couldn't take her last name, since mom convinced mother to let her return to her clan as not to arise suspicion. Mother swore she would keep watch. Of course, she had to stay close enough to smell that we were safe, but she couldn't hear us... see us..." Avery looked down, tears in her eyes.

"Avery Mortum was your mother...?" Velma asked, having not yet seen the other woman's tears.

"As far as I know she's still alive, so yeah, she's my mother." Alarmed, the woman heard Avery's tears and slowly worked her way across the bed, lifting Avery's head to see tears were indeed flowing down her wolf's cheeks. She gave up trying to ignore the thoughts of Avery being hers and instead used her other hand to gently brush away the tears. When more only continued to replace the ones she wiped away, she pulled back a little.

"Come on," she whispered, leaning back against the pillows and patting the spot beside her. Avery wiped her own cheek roughly and laid beside her, resting her head on Velma's chest and hugging her waist, shaking as she cried. Velma ran her fingers through Avery's hair and rubbed her other hand up and down the arm around her waist. "Tell me what happened to your mom."

Avery sniffed. "My father may be an idiot, but it only took a few years for him to stop ignoring his gut feeling and figure out I wasn't his. He demanded to know who sired me and my mom, Jasmine, never gave my other mom up. She protected her in the only way she could... and she died for it. My father slaughtered her without mercy, and he did it in front of me. He couldn't kill me because I was under tribe protection, so he just buried my mom in the back yard, had my brother give me a bath and get rid of my bloody clothes, and then went in search of a new wife..." Avery couldn't hold it anymore. The loss of her mom weighed heavily on her heart and she let out a broken sob, crying hard against the smaller woman. Velma turned on her side, holding the woman in her arms and rubbing her back and kissing her head, patiently waiting for her tears to end. It took thirty minutes of them cuddling and Velma humming softly, for Avery to calm down, her hands relaxing where she once clutched Velma's shirt and instead moving to hug her waist. Avery nuzzled her face into Velma's neck, sighing softly as she relaxed further. The action caused a slight shudder to go through Velma's body, but she ignored it, instead moving her fingers through Avery's hair again and relaxing into the embrace.

"Do you want to ask anything else?" Avery asked a few minutes later in a rough voice.

"Just a few more, if you're up for it. If not I'll wait. It's completely up to you." She kissed the top of Avery's head, continuing to softly play with the wolf's hair.

"Go ahead. I've got about another hour before the moon comes up anyways."

The brunette nodded. "You said the wolf you fought was a Beta... What's your ranking?"

Avery stiffened a moment before sighing and continuing. "When I was driven from my pack, I became an Omega, which is the lowest rank you can have. Before that I was a Beta, and far more powerful than any other in my pack. Typically you gain your ranking by fighting. Alpha's are either born into it or fight for it. True Alphas can heal while in wolf form, even if they don't currently hold the Alpha position, so it's often easy for them to climb ranks. The ranks are Alpha, Beta, Delta, Gamma, and Omega. The Omegas, when still in the pack, get picked on and any anger from the pack gets directed at them. Gamma's are typically older and advise the Alpha or take care of the pups. Delta's are the main warriors and train young ones, some even help Omegas. Betas are typically second in command or in the loop of the next choice the Alpha makes. Obviously the Alpha is the leader."

"So... since you fought a Beta and won... what rank are you?"

"Honestly I don't know. I won't until the next full moon."

Velma nodded. "Will you find a new pack?"

Avery was silent a moment before chewing her lip. "I kind of already have." Velma let her pull back, giving her a confused look. "You see... my wolf sees your friends as his pack and I've unintentionally formed bonds with you all. On the potential downside, you guys are kinda stuck with me... on the upside... you all have a big bad guardian wolf on your side."

Velma laughed a little and hugged her. "Don't you worry, I like having you here." Avery laughed a little and tightened her hold, content to just stay there. "So... One more question."

"Shoot."

"Have you... have you found your mate?"

"I can't be sure. My parents felt it right away because my mother was so old, and had gone so long without her mate by her side. In my case, I'm only nineteen. My wolf knows it, and subconsciously they may know it, but I can't tell yet. I... honestly whoever she ends up being, I want to have her soon." Velma could tell from her voice that she had someone in mind, and really wanted it to work out. A little jealousy overcame her and the shorter woman tightened her hold on Avery, burying her face in her hair. That is... until it dawned on her what she had said. She said she, which meant she was sure her mate would be a woman. But... she hadn't missed the whole mates-are-meant-for-reproduction thing...

"She? Does that mean you have a..." Velma pulled back enough for her eyes to dart to Avery's crotch. The wolf blushed and looked away.

"Er… no. I don't. But I can still impregnate a woman if I wish to, much like my parents were able to have me."

Velma blushed a little, still wondering how that happened exactly. But honestly, just thinking about it made her feel hot and she quickly changed the subject.

"Okay I lied, one more question. This time I mean it, though..." Avery chuckled, short puffs of air hitting Velma's neck in a way that made her again shiver. A nod told her to continue. "Your mother had the Vampire gene... did it carry to you?"

Avery became silent, sitting up on the side of the bed. Velma knelt beside her, watching her chew her lip a moment before Avery turned her head to her.

"Promise not to run away?"

Velma rolled her eyes. "Avery, honey, you saved my life. I trust you with the life you saved, no matter what." Avery nodded and slowly pulled her lips apart, looking like she was grinning. Velma gasped, seeing the perfect set of fangs in front of her. The two at the top were only maybe about three quarters of an inch from gum to tip, the two on the bottom only slightly shorter. Two shorter, but equally sharp fangs, were beside each of the main four fangs, one on each side. Without really realizing what she was doing, and before Avery could fully react, Velma was in front of the wolf, straddling her lap and holding her face with one hand.

This is probably going to seem so weird of me, but I'm curious...

Velma reached her other hand up, running a finger down one of Avery's fangs. The wolf's eyes darkened to black, her hands finding Velma's waist to ground herself as the feeling surged through her. A vampire's fangs were extremely sensitive, having to use them to pierce flesh and find the blood made it necessary. But they also carried their venom, it's properties designed to give their victims pleasure to mask the pain. The backlash of it, was that it made them somewhat of a sweet spot for any the Vampire in question. So with Velma running her finger up and down, feeling the smoothness and general difference it held toward a normal tooth, Avery's brain was at war. Part of her was wanting blood, another part wanted to kiss Velma, even if it was just to stop her touching her fangs, and the last part... well... the last part kinda wanted sex. But she could do none of that, and she knew it.

Finally, finally, Velma pulled her hand away. "Do you have to drink blood often?"

"About every week and a half."

"Do you have to kill?" Avery shook her head. "When did you feed last?"

The wolf shrugged. "About two weeks ago?" She had meant it to be a statement, but it came out as a question. Velma crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. It made Avery feel a little sheepish and she leaned back on one hand, rubbing the back of her neck.

"You need to feed."

"I know. I am a little hungry and it helps me heal what i didn't already heal in wolf form... I just... I just can't go into town and find someone and drink some blood. Mind you I could make them forget but that takes a lot of magic."

"Drink from me."

Avery blinked. Then she blinked again. "Uh... pardon?"

"I said, drink from me. You don't have to make me forget because I won't freak out. You heal, and I just need to rest, drink a lot of water, and eat well to replenish my blood. Give me a downside, I dare you to try."

"Velma, the venom in my fangs, it... it's difficult to explain. It stimulates you to feel... erm..." Avery blushed heavily looking down.

"I get what you mean. I asked for a downside. If you don't have any then go ahead and bite me. Fuck your insecurities." Velma was still straddling Avery, but now she was crossing her arms, her lips set in a frown as she looked at the wolf with a look so determined that it was as if she was daring the wolf to say no. Avery couldn't help thinking how incredibly sexy it made her look and sat up completely, hands back on Velma's waist.

"And you're sure of this?"

"Don't make me flick you on the nose."

Avery pouted at her and Velma shook her head, laughing a little and setting her hands on the wolf's shoulders. Avery brought one hand to the side of Velma's neck, watching her lean her head that way and letting Avery support the curve of her neck. With a deep breath to ground herself, Avery leaned forward, closing her eyes as she inhaled Velma's intoxicating scent. In the next second sharp fangs sliced through the pale skin like a hot knife through butter. Velma prepared for pain, but instead something else completely shot through her body, slowly spreading down her body. Avery's first pull sent the feeling shooting to Velma's core, causing her moan to join Avery's. Each pull shot another bolt to the woman's core and it didn't take long for Velma to let her head fall to Avery's shoulder, one hand in the wolf's hair and the other clutching a strong upper arm. She should have listened to Avery's warning, but instead she found herself become a panting mess.

It seemed Avery soon found what little room was between them to be too much and she moved the hand on Velma's waist to the small of her back, roughly pulling her closer, unknowingly giving her the friction she hadn't known she wanted. Velma's gasp fell on practically deaf ears. As if possessed, Velma started to grind into Avery's lap, the relief almost making her cry out. She instead settled for soft moans and a lot of panting as she ground down harder. It wasn't lost on her that she could feel Avery's hand on her back, helping her movements... and it definitely wasn't lost on her that Avery was aroused, as she could actually smell it, even with her weak human nose. She didn't care and it definitely didn't bug her.

But the fun couldn't last long, as Avery soon pulled her fangs out, licking her lips and then licking around the wound to clean up any extra blood and close the punctures. With her fangs left the constant surges of arousal, but both of their reactions to the encounter were thick in the air and both still clung to each other, panting. The irrational, extremely horny side of Velma wanted to finish what they started, but the rational and scared part of her was terrified of being rejected. So instead she tried to catch her breath and lifted her head, looking at Avery.

"I... uhm... I'm going to go shower. Are you okay?" Avery nodded and Velma kissed her cheek before she walked out, grabbing a pair of her sleepwear on the way out. Avery fell back in the bed, panting. She stood up after a couple minutes and pulled off her shirt, seeing that her stitches had dissolved with the healing of the scratch marks on her stomach. All that was left was smooth skin and long scars. With another silent prayer she pulled down her jeans and groaned. Her boxers were soaked clear through.

"Fucking hell..."

To make matters worse, seconds later she heard Velma in the shower... she wasn't sure at first but there was no mistaking the same moan she had heard only a few minutes before when she had been drinking from the woman. Her pussy clinched and her hand twitched seconds later when another moan followed. I can't believe what I'm about to do... Avery fell onto the bed and slipped her hand in her boxers, running a shaking finger between her folds. Her shuddering exhale was echoed in the shower by a breathy moan. With Velma soft moans and whimpers hitting her ears, she let her brain picture what it would... why would she let her imagination have control?! Immediately she had Velma before her in her mind. She was on her lap again, but this time she was naked, and it was her hand on her instead of her own. Avery covered her mouth after letting out a soft "Shit," muffling any further noises. Imagination Velma was laying down now, legs spread for Avery, back arched and eyes slammed shut as Avery's long fingers pistoned in and out of her, her thumb pressed against her clit. Real Velma was gasping softly but in Avery's head she was doing so against her ear while they brought each other to their peaks. The combination of the images her mind was creating and the sound of Velma's moans getting more high pitched brought Avery over the edge with a loud moan of Velma's name, drowning out what Velma had gasped when she came.

Once Avery caught her breath, she frantically cleaned herself up and changed into boxers that had paw prints all over them. She used some good smelling hand sanitizer before standing by the window and letting the moon do its work, changing her into her slightly smaller, less beast like form. She stood maybe seven and a half feet tall, and was less bulky but otherwise the looked the same as she had the night before. Velma returned ten minutes later, her hair damp and cheeks slightly flushed. She walked up behind the wolf and hugged her waist, nuzzling into the thick fur and relaxing. Avery let out a deep rumbling purr and turned in the human's arms, wrapping her arms around her. Velma's head rested just below her chest and they stood like that a moment before the shorter woman pulled away a little, pulling Avery to the bed. She crawled into bed, laying on her side and pulling her glasses off, setting them on the nightstand. Avery climbed in behind her, pulling the blanket over them while being careful of her claws. It was silent a moment before Velma spoke up.

"Avery?" A soft whine was her response. "Will you hold me?" Her response this time was the sound of shuffling before arms circled around her waist and let her snuggle back into the soft fur covering Avery's hard body. Velma sighed contently, closing her eyes as her hands found Avery's. Her sigh was joined by the wolf's pleased huffing sigh and a slight tightening of her arms as Avery curls around her. Velma's last thought before falling asleep was that she hoped the wolf hadn't heard her in the shower, much less who's name had fallen from her lips at the end...

* * *

Latin translations:

Ignis- fire

Terra- earth

Aquis- water

Ventus- wind

Mortum- death

Amica mea- my love

Delectus- darling


	5. Chapter 5

Okay sorter, filler chapter. Sorry but the next will be longer!

Warning: Futa, swearing, angst, violence, almost lemon and masturbation scene.

A whole chapter with Avery shirtless... enjoy ;)

I don't own Scooby Doo, or any recognizable thing in here. Avery and the werewolf concept in here are all mine.

* * *

Velma sighed in content. Avery had been there almost a month, and every morning they had woken up tangled together in one way or another. Before Avery had come, it had been a few years since the young woman had woken up in someone's arms, and never before had it been after a night of something as innocent as cuddling. She felt safe every morning, waking up with her face nuzzled into Avery's warm neck, her hands on her shoulders, chest, or wrapped around her waist. The wolf always had her arms securely around Velma, sometimes still asleep when the she woke up, other times softly running her fingers through her hair to wake Velma up. This morning was a little different. Avery had her face nuzzled into Velma's neck, one arm wrapped around her waist, her hand resting dangerously low on the woman's back, her other hand on Velma's thigh, which had been thrown over Avery's hips sometime in the night. Velma took a deep breath, trying to control her traitorous body's reaction to this position. She could control it, she could control it... She kept one hand on Avery's shoulder, running the fingers on her other hand through Avery's hair, and found she was fine.

That is... until Avery shifted, mumbling something in her sleep. She pulled Velma closer and the brunette felt her lips start moving over her sensitive neck.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck! Don't! Moan!_ A soft moan fell from Velma's lips when Avery found her pulse. _Traitor!_

Avery's adventurous lips paused a moment and Velma relaxed, only to gasp and tug Avery's hair when she started nibbling, her other hand digging into her bare shoulder.

"Fuck!"

That woke her up. Avery jolted up, looking around frantically to figure out where she was before looking down to find her hand on Velma's thigh, then up a little to find Velma panting a little, trying to catch her breath. Of course, the forming hickey didn't escape her notice either. "Shit! Velma, I'm so sorry!" Frantically, she began to check Velma for any other marks, only finding the hickey and healing puncture marks from two days ago.

"It's fine, honey, it's fine." Velma smiled a little, reaching up to scratch behind the wolf's ear, making Avery relax against her hand. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you ever going to tell the rest of the gang what you are? It's been a month... you can't hide your ears and tail forever, nor can you explain the nights you run off, only to return in the morning."

A determined look took over Avery's face and she sighed, nodding and standing up. Velma watched her put on jeans without tucking her tail in, then start taking off her binder. The brunette's eyes almost popped out of her head at the sight of the perfect breasts now on display as the wolf looked for a sports bra.

 _Look away! Stop torturing yourself! No! Bad Velma! I SAID STOP LOOKING GET DRESSED YOU BLOODY LOONEY!_

Velma ripped her eyes away, scolding herself for being a raging lesbian pervert before getting up to get dressed. She didn't see Avery sneaking a couple peeks, shaking her head before standing up and pulling on her bra. She then grabbed her comb and tried to tame her mane. It was getting long enough that the natural curls were coming out and she rolled her eyes.

 _Love that I look like mom, but the curls are a pain in the ass._

Velma smiled at her, grabbing her hand as they walked down the hall to the living room. Daphne spotted them first, looking at the ears on Avery's head in obvious confusion. The others noticed and Avery shifted to her other foot under the attention.

"Gang... there's something I need to tell you. It's rather serious and I need you to keep an open mind." They all nodded and Shaggy sat next to Fred and Daphne as Avery came to stand in front of them, chewing her lip. Velma squeezed her hand and sat with her friends, noticing the wolf's ears were pulled back against her head and her tail was swinging back and forth nervously. "Okay... remember the first night I was here? How I ran out? The full moon?"

"Of course," Fred frowned, his eyes flicking from her ears to her tail.

"I ran out because the moonlight was causing my body to change. That shadow you saw, of the big beast running into the trees... that was me. I'm... I'm a werewolf." They blinked, brows furrowed. "The ears and tail are real." To prove her point she started moving her ears around and lifted her tail up for them to see. "And... well I also have some magic."

"You can do magic?" Daphne asked, trying to shake off her shock.

Avery nodded. "I can show you, if it will help you believe me." They all nodded, and even Velma looked excited to finally see her magic. Avery closed her eyes and held her hands palm down, her arms stretched just slightly away from her body. It was slow, starting at her fingertips, but fire began to form. Instead of regular flames, it almost looked like a thick lava, traveling up her hands. Once the bands were the size of her hands, they began to move up her arms, leaving shiny looking metal in their place, spikes sticking out of her knuckles. When they reached her elbows they split off, most of it continuing up her arms but some of it formed two long spikes sticking out from her elbows that fit perfectly to her upper arm when she straightened them out. The flames started at her feet, moving far faster and leaving what looked like a layer of steel over her body, getting tighter around her stomach and chest and even covering her tail, though it continued to wag like the metal itself was a liquid. When they all met at her shoulders the flames wrapped around them, forming a row of deadly looking spikes before continuing up her neck, then covering her head completely. She looked a lot like one of the superheros from the x-men comics.

"This is the power my mothers passed to me. The metal allows me to move and breathe freely while being completely protected. Freddy, grab that fire poker." He gave her a confused look and got up, grabbing the metal rod. To Velma's horror Avery tapped her cheek. "Hit me with your best shot."

Freddy furrowed his brow, looking at the other's horrified face before looking into Avery's now metallic, but confident eyes. He shrugged, winding back like he was holding a baseball bat before swinging forward with all his might. He didn't even budge and the bar dented in the shape of the side of her head. She grinned, taking the poker from the shocked blonde man while Shaggy let out a muttered "Zoinks..."

"And as I know you may need this later..." She put both hands on one end, closing her fists around the bar before moving one down the bar. To their amazement and shock, the bar straightened, and she replaced it, letting her armor vanish. "Any questions?" For the next hour they asked her what had really happened the night she had arrived, why she was disowned, which led to asking how she fed (leaving both Avery and Velma blushing when they explained she was offering her blood to the wolf), and then she told them about bonds wolves formed with each other, and with humans.

"You formed a pack bond with us?" Daphne asked, confused. Avery nodded.

"It likely happened shortly after my first night. The way you fussed over Velma and I reminded me of a Gamma wolf. From there my wolf started latching onto each of you until a bond formed."

"What are you going to do about the neighboring pack?" Fred asked, concern etched into his facial features. Velma had long ago come to sit beside Avery, leaning into her warm body and making Avery relax.

"Tonight is the new moon. It's the night werewolves are their most... human I guess you could say. We lose our tail and ears until the moon returns, and with them we lose our enhanced strength, speed, and senses. At least, regular wolves do. Since I have the Vampire cell, my senses stay, I'm not as fast but I'm faster than they are, and I'm stronger, too. So I'm going to track them down, and... reason with them. They attacked a member of my pack, and that is _not_ okay," she growled deeply in her chest, remembering how scared Velma had been that night, how the blood had seeped from her leg. Her arm tightened around the woman's waist and Velma immediately noticed how tense she was, setting her hand over Avery's and tangling their fingers together.

"Avery," she whispered, catching the wolf's attention. The look she gave her clearly asked "Are you okay?" and she sighed, nodding in response. "I'm going with you tonight."

Avery growled, shaking her head firmly. "Absolutely not. I'm not taking you into the center of a pack of unknown strength and size! I will not risk you like that..." Her ears pulled back in her distress and Fred motioned to the others that they should scatter, feeling like they were intruding on something private. Velma reached up to cup Avery's cheek, smiling softly.

"I know you'll protect me if something happens. Besides, you were able to take down that Beta on a full moon, and that was his strongest time. You told me yourself that a pack can only have a maximum of three Beta's, which means the rest aren't as strong, except the Alpha."

Something that sounded like a mix of a whine and a whimper left Avery's throat and her ears pulled tighter to her head, her eyes closing. "I don't want you to get hurt again..."

"I trust you. You won't let anything happen." They held each other's eyes for a moment before the wolf caved, nodding and nuzzling into her neck. Velma smiled, hugging her wolf's shoulders, running her fingers through her curly hair. They continued their day, Avery finding it liberating to be herself around the people she had come to call her friends. They ate cheeseburgers and Kraft mac and cheese for lunch, then Freddy made steaks for dinner with mashed potatoes. As the sun set, it was as if the air thickened around them. Everyone was nervous but Avery held up her strong front, not even wincing when her ears melted into her head, moving to the sides of her head to form normal, human ears with a slight point to them. Next her spine shortened, pulling her tail into her body. She only let out one pained grunt, shaking her head to clear it before opening her eyes again. Velma looked at them, finding the green flecks were gone but the red remained. It was amazing to see so much more of the chocolate brown that the nerdy woman had grown to love. She smiled, watching Avery pull on a tight leather jacket over her sports bra, leaving it open. The brunette was okay with that, as it allowed her to see all the tan muscle that lined the wolf's stomach. The thought that others would see it, too, made Velma feel a spike of jealousy, but she sighed, holding it in.

Velma checked her jeans for her phone, keys, and pocket knife before pulling her orange sweater over her tank top. It took her a moment to realize that the neckline hung a little low, but she shrugged it off and headed out the door with her wolf. Avery walked beside her with her arm around Velma's shoulders, pulling her close. She welcomed the warmth and they stayed like that until they reached the woods.

"Alright, I'm going to need you to ride on my back, Velms. That way your scent doesn't distract me while I'm tracking them." Velma nodded, smiling at the nickname. Avery crouched down and Velma hugged her shoulders, yelping when the wolf stood to her full height. The shorter woman wrapped her legs around her companion's waist as she began to run so fast the trees around them blurred. She would slow now and then, taking deep breaths before changing directions or continuing on. It took thirty minutes, but she finally slowed to a stop, letting Velma back on her feet. It took her second to gain her footing but Avery caught her, eyes soft.

"You okay?" she asked softly, cupping Velma's cheek. When she got a nod in return she smiled. "I'm going to have to put up a strong front, so it's not going to be that I'm cold or acting so to you, I'm just intimidating them." Velma nodded again in understanding and took Avery's offered hand, letting her lead her into the proverbial lion's den.

It was busy, bodies moving to and fro. That is, until the first person noticed the two new comers. The woman stood at 5'5 and glared at the two, her red hair flowing over her back as she bellowed out a loud "STOP!" Everyone froze, looking first at her, then the two women. They began growling, all twenty bodies closing ranks, and Velma noticed one of the men looking at her menacingly. His eyes were red-brown and he had dirty blonde hair, pale skin and yellow teeth. What seemed to scare her most, however, was the four scratch marks on his cheek. Avery had left the same scratches on the wolf that had attacked her. Letting out a whimper, she leaned into Avery. Suddenly she wished she had just stayed home. Avery didn't miss her mood and was quick to wrap her arm around Velma's shoulders, pulling her close. She then spoke in the most commanding voice the brunette had ever heard her use.

"I need a word with your Alpha. Will they step forward?!" He connected eyes with each and every wolf there and Velma noticed some would not meet her eyes. Either they were afraid of the power she admitted, or they were Omegas. Answering her command/question, a man who stood about 6'3 stepped forward. He was clean shaved, had faded white teeth, dark brown eyes and blonde hair. He was well built and wore only a pair of broad shorts. He began to walk forward and Avery smiled at Velma before meeting him in the middle, a show of trust and respect. They clasped forearms and the man spoke.

"I am Andrew Terra, Alpha of this pack. Please, state your name and business." He was polite, but curt, and Avery respected that.

"I am Avery Mortum..." Gasps of both fear and surprise met her ears and she continued on. "Junior. A member of your pack, a Beta, attacked a member of mine under the full moon. My business is with him, for he injured her heavily before I got there, and nearly began her change. A change we had not yet talked about. The man I'm looking for will have four scratch marks on his cheek, and four running up the middle of his torso."

Rage overtook Andrew's face and he turned his head sharply, barking out a bellow of "Christian!" He and Avery let go of each other and the man with dirty hair walked over, looking far too cocky for his own good. He wore a muscle shirt, showing off his incredible _lack_ of muscle.

"What's up, pops?"

 _So that's why he's a Beta..._

"I expect more from you, son. You clearly couldn't see the bond, and..." He paused, looking at Avery. "Did this happen on our land?"

"No. He was on my well marked territory." Avery was trying extremely hard, but she couldn't help the rage that began to consume her body.

"What's it matter? This bitch is just a stupid Omega!" he huffed, waving a dismissive hand at Avery. "And her?" He pointed at Velma. "She's just a fucking human!"

The Alpha looked at Avery, as if to say it was all her's. She growled at the ignorant boy. "Listen here, _boy_!" Avery got right in his face, a snarl on face. "I may be an Omega, but I still put your ass on your back! And I could do it again right now! If I hear about or see you touch a single member of my pack, especially Velma, I'll personally rip you to shreds. Human or not, my mother built our culture on respect for humans! Or did you not pay attention for one minute of your entire life?!"

Christian snarled right back, getting in her face. "Your _mother_ has a warrant out for her death to this day for killing a human!"

"She didn't kill him. He consented to her drinking from him. The man had a heart attack when she saw four giant wolves running toward him!"

"That's a lie and you know it!"

"Is it? I bet your father pays attention." Avery turned away from the Beta and faced the Alpha. "Andrew, please, do you remember the day we learned they had done an autopsy on the man my mother supposedly killed?"

Andrew nodded, hands behind his back. "The man had only a liter of blood missing, plenty for him to live with. Cause of death was cardiac arrest. Once this was discovered, the warrant that was put out on Avery Mortum was lifted and found void." Christian was speechless and growled in frustration. "I support and hold the order Avery has given. Her pack is under protection. No one from this pack will harm them." Heads bowed at the weight of his order and Christian was shaking with anger. He turned, looking like he was heading for the pack for a moment before he suddenly turned, running full tilt toward Velma. Avery snarled, running after him and with a roar of anger, grabbed him by his left side, digging her claws into his flesh before bodily throwing him away from Velma, who had screamed and fallen back. Christian spun three times in the air before landing flat on his back on the ground before his father.

Avery dropped into a defensive crouch, a loud growl ripping from her chest as she bellowed out a loud "Mine!" Her wolf was ripping at the edges of her mind, screaming for revenge for the damage almost inflicted on her mate. She did not turn from the young man until both his father and another, larger Beta, grabbed him by the upper arms. Once she felt her mate was safe she turned, frantically searching Velma for any injury. She took hold of Avery's hands and launched herself into the wolf's arms. The curly headed woman wrapped her arms tight around Velma, calming slightly with the knowledge that she was safe.

"You said I was yours..." Velma whispered, trying to hide her smile. Avery chuckled, running a hand through her mate's hair.

"I'll explain at home. I need to take care of this idiot first. I won't be long." Velma nodded and closed her eyes before letting Avery go.

"Be careful."

"Always am." She smiled one more time before turning blazing eyes, red leaking into the brown, on the Beta. "Your Alpha gave an order and it took you less than a minute to disobey. What the fuck kind of Beta are you?" Avery asked, her voice deadly calm. Even pinned by two wolves, he still looked cocky.

"A good one."

Andrew growled at that. "I believe I have an excellent idea for my son..."

Avery actually smirked a little. "Oh, do tell."

"Rank battle. My son wins, he keeps he Beta status. If you win, you become a Beta... and he becomes an Omega."

"No one interferes?"

"If one member interferes, you win by default."

They clasped forearms again and Andrew spoke in a booming, commanding voice. "By the ancient laws of a ranking duel, we bind this agreement. No harm will come so a member of either pack turning the duel, and no member will interfere. Agreed."

"Agreed," Avery replied in a bellowing voice. A light began to shine between them, shooting to Avery's chest, then to Christian's. The younger wolf flinched, feeling some of her power drain. The Beta screamed as he felt his power drop drastically. Velma ran forward as Avery dropped to one knee, her fist pressed into the ground.

"Avery! Are you okay?" Velma frantically searched her body, looking for the injury but only found a strange tattoo of an "O" over her heart, while Christian had a "B".

"I'm okay, Velms." Avery smiled at her, standing with her mate. "It was an ancient magic. It stripped us of our ranking. We're on equal grounds now." Avery kissed her head and hugged her a moment. "Andrew, can you have a couple of your wolves keep her safe?" He nodded and two Beta's stepped forward and stood on either side of Velma, making her feel a little safer, but not as safe as she felt with her wolf.

Avery and Christian stepped forward and the pack made a large circle around them. Both crouched at one edge, looking about ready to tear the other's throat out. Andrew stood in the middle, his hand flat in the air. He looked at them both before throwing his hand down and jumping out of the way. "Begin!"

The two wolves began to circle each other, snarling. Christian ran at her and Avery simply jumped out of the way. And so the battle began. Christian's moves were sloppy, fueled by anger and he was relying fully on his strength. Avery looked as if she were dancing, her body fluid as she dodged, ducked and flipped out of the way. Her first blow came when she flipped over a charging Avery's body, landing on his back and kicking off. The older man was sent flying forward and ended up with a face full of dirt. Once he got up he charged again, and so the dance started again. He finally got a lucky shot to her cheek, the crack of breaking bone echoing through the clearing as Avery stumbled back. She crouched, breathing hard, and launched herself back up when he charged her again. Her fist collided with his stomach, making him hunch over. A snarl joined the next shot to his side and she spun around him, landing an elbow to his kidney. It was as if the last twenty minutes she had simply been playing with him, waiting for him to wear himself down.

That's when it dawned on Velma. That was exactly what she had been doing. Christian fell to his knees, leaning forward on one hand while the other clutched his stomach. Avery was breathing deeply, waiting for him to get up. There was no honor in kicking a man when he was already down. It took several minutes, but he did stand, looking unsteady on his feet. He growled weakly, lifting his fists and sliding into a boxing stance. Avery followed suit, her eye slowly starting to swell shut. He jabbed and she dodged, punching him in the stomach again. She then gave a left right combo to his cheek and side, knocking out one of his teeth and leaving his mouth bleeding. He staggered back, almost falling before he righted himself again. When he came charging back at her, she gave a powerful blow to his stomach, making him double over. This was followed by a knee to his nose, effectively knocking him on his back. And just like the night he attacked Velma, she pressed her foot into his chest, bending over with a snarl on her face and her hand shaped into a claw.

"Yield!" she snarled.

"Never!"

"Then you are a fool!" With that they both felt a burning in their chests, the visible "O" on her chest slowly changing to a "B", and with that change came a rush of power and strength. She watched the "B" on Christian's chest glowing through the shirt as it changed to an "O", both of them sinking into their skin and vanishing. Avery stood, walking away from the Omega without harming him anymore. Velma grinned and jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly, an embrace that the wolf gladly returned.

"Are you okay?" Velma whispered to her. Avery nodded.

"It's already healing up. See?" Avery pulled away and Velma watched the swelling start to go down, the black turning purplish. She gave her a soft smile before wrapping an arm around her mate's shoulders and turning to the Alpha. "The duel is finished. Our deal is in tact?"

"Yes. You and your humans are all protected by ancient law. And I'll be sure to keep my son in line." They clasped forearms once more before Avery and Velma went on their way home.

* * *

So what do you thiiiiiink?

To sum it up, Avery is kickass... yep...


	6. Chapter 6

Okay sorter, filler chapter. Sorry but the next will be longer!

Warning: Futa, swearing, angst, violence

I don't own Scooby Doo, or any recognizable thing in here. Avery and the werewolf concept in here are all mine.

* * *

It was well into the morning when Velma and Avery returned to the house, and the rest of the gang still sleeping. The human had her wolf sit in the recliner, and though her eye was healing rapidly she still went to get some ice for her, returning with a towel. Avery blushed a little when Velma sat in her lap and gently pressed the makeshift ice pack to her eye. The two stayed in a comfortable silence until the wolf's healing soon revealed clean, unmarred skin.

"So... you said you would explain? You know... about the calling me yours thing?" Velma asked softly, chewing her lip. Avery nodded, watching as Velma relaxed against her, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"You remember what I said about a wolf's mate? How our wolf knows long before we fully understand it?" Velma nodded, paying more attention already. "It can take months for the human side of us to recognize our mates, which normally allows for the other, if they're human, to start falling for us, if that's what they want. Under certain circumstances, though, our wolf will try and take over, or in my case, my vampire did, and stake a claim. It kickstarts us into knowing who our mate is." Avery started chewing her lip.

"And... you were staking your claim after that guy attacked me?" Avery nodded, looking everywhere but Velma. She was terrified, what if her mate rejected her. Velma, on the other hand, was doing a mini happy dance in her mind. Avery just admitted they were mates! Velma wasn't crazy! She almost squealed, but instead she reached up, cupping Avery's cheek and turning her head to have their eyes meet. They looked at each other a moment before Velma did something that scared her, but she had wanted for a couple weeks now. She leaned up and her lips met Avery's. The wolf was in heaven. She had heard of a kiss bring on fireworks, but this... this was like a nuclear explosion. Her body felt alive, every part of her focusing on Velma. Her lips, her body against her own, the hands slowly tangling in her hair, Avery's arms circling the other woman's waist to pull her closer. Velma giggled when she was pulled on top of the wolf, feeling her heart soar. For the first time she had been kissed almost innocently. Their lips had moved in sync, slowly and with the intent of showing their feeling for the other. As they pulled away, Velma smiled softly, relaxing against the warm body beneath her and nuzzling into Avery's neck. Her wolf loved her, that much she could gather from the soft kiss and the tender way she was held.

She had never felt safer.

XxXxXxX

As expected, Daphne fussed over the two and made sure they weren't hurt. Then, of course, it didn't take long for the three friends to realize the two had finally gotten together. Fred proceeded to throw his hands in the air and yell out a loud "Finally!", causing the rest of them to laugh. The rest of the day passed with ease, Avery and Velma shamelessly cuddling on the recliner while they had a movie marathon. Eventually Avery snorted at Daphne's choice.

"Twilight? Really?"

The redhead pouted. "What? Vampires are hot. Velma can agree with me on that one!" The woman in question blushed, remembering past feeding sessions with Avery and what the end result had been each time. The wolf took a small sniff of the air and let out a growl only low enough for Velma to hear, seeing as her head was on the woman's chest. The night was beginning to fall at this point and Avery felt her ears start to twitch, her muscles twitching and with a sigh of defeat she had Velma get off her and went to stand by the window. The moon was out now, a thin slice, and before their eyes the woman melted into the form of a wolf, slightly larger than a regular wolf. Velma grinned. She liked this form, in face it was one of her favorites. Avery yawned widely and the brunette realized she was actually a little larger now, having been just an inch or so bigger than a a grey wolf, but now she was nearly big enough to ride. The massive wolf trotted over and happily accepted the scratch she received behind her ear from Velma.

"It's not... degrading to pet her? I mean it's still Avery..." Fred stated, resisting the urge to give the wolf some lovings like he would have given Scooby back in the day. Daphne and Shaggy were also holding back. Avery turned her head to them and rolled her eyes, proceeding to run over to the couch and put her front paws on Freddy's thighs and start licking her face. This resulted in the rest of the gang laughing while the blonde tried to escape. Eventually the wolf jumped off him, barking out what sounded like a laugh. Suddenly Shaggy got an idea and ran off to his room. Avery sat on her haunches and tilted her head, one ear dropping a little in a way that caused Daphne and Velma to coo. While they waited for the hippy to return, Avery walked over to Velma's feet and plopped down, laying down and relaxing when her mate started giving her tummy rubs.

Thirty minutes passed and Shaggy dragged a dusty box into the living room. "I knew I saved these for a reason." Avery perked up when he opened the box and pulled out an assortment of dog toys. She jumped up and barked, lowering the front of her body to the ground and wagging her tail and a playful stance.

"Maybe with her size we should take it outside," Daphne stated, though you could tell she was excited, as were the rest. Avery jumped up and started bouncing around by the door, barking in excitement. Velma held up a finger and went to her room, returning ten minutes later with what looked like a large sling shot contraption.

"She's fast, guys. This will throw the toys further." She grinned when Avery got even more excited. Fred carried the box outside and Daphne opened the door, laughing when the wolf shot out, running around the yard. Velma set up her throwing machine and Avery sat in front of her, her tail thumping back and forth against the ground.

"Alright, tennis ball or Frisbee?" Shaggy asked. He held up the frisbee and she shook her head, barking loudly when he held up the ball. He laughed and put it in the sling shot, but Velma put her foot down.

"Nope. she's my mate, so I get the first shot." Shaggy frowned and pouted, but agreed. Avery jumped around, watching for the ball patiently. The nerd aimed high and pulled the trigger, watching it shoot high into the air. Avery barked and shot off, following the ball with her eyes until it was low enough for her to jump up and catch it in her mouth. The gang yelled their praises as she ran back, dropping the ball at Freddy's feet, indicating who got the next turn. They continued their play time until Avery yawned widely, stretching. Daphne, always acting like a mother hen to the younger woman, had Shaggy pack up the toys and ushered the wolf and Velma into the house. Velma changed into her pjs and sat on her bed, smiling when Avery jumped up on the soft bed, curling up with her head in Velma's lap. Daphne smiled at the display, sitting at the end of the bed and watching Avery fall asleep. When she was sure she was out, she finally confronted Velma.

"Alright, I'm about to tell you something and don't you dare deny it."

Velma frowned and nodded. "Okay?"

"You want Avery so bad it's tangible. Why the fuck haven't you done anything about it?" Velma blushed fiercely and shook her head.

"N-no I don't! We haven't even been dating long enough for that."

"Don't you lie to me, Velma. I heard you the other night walking past the bathroom. If I could hear you, do you honestly thing Avery hasn't heard you? She's got enhanced hearing, she can hear everything!" Velma blushed harder at this realization. Shit, she probably had heard her. "And I'm sorry, but if Avery wants you as bad as you obviously want her, I'm sure she's been doing something similar... if you know what I mean." Velma blushed but couldn't deny that the thought of Avery touching herself while thinking of her, or even while Velma had been doing the same...

 _Fuck, shut up imagination that is not helping..._

"I think you avoiding this and throwing yourself into your work is because you're avoiding the real thing you're afraid of."

"And what's that?"

Daphne tilted her head and smiled. "Intimacy with another person. You haven't been with anyone since freshmen year in college. You were seventeen, and now you're twenty four. You've got your degree and yet, I can tell you're miserable. You're happier now, with Avery, than I've ever seen you." Daphne sighed and stood up, leaning down to hug her friend and whispering in her ear. "Don't let one asshole stop you from being with someone who makes you happy. Avery isn't anything like Sara. She looks at you like you're her world. I don't think she could hurt you if she tried." With that Daphne left the room, leaving Velma to her thoughts.

* * *

Short, but necessary.


	7. Chapter 7

kinda short but I made up for it with...

Warning: Angst, femslash, lemony goodness

I don't own Scooby Doo, or anything recognizable. Werewolf concept and Avery are mine though.

* * *

Almost two weeks later, Velma found Avery standing outside on the lawn, ears twitching as she looked out at the woods. The shorter woman frowned, walking up to her girlfriend and setting a hand on her arm. "Avery?"

"Someone's been in our territory. I recognize their scent but… I can't place it." Velma frowned, looking at the stressed expression on her mate's face and took her hand, rubbing her thumb over the wolf's knuckles. Avery sighed, turning and pulling the other woman into her arms, kissing her head. "I'm sorry, Velma. I haven't been paying you the attention you deserve." Velma shook her head and looked up at her wolf, reaching up to cup her cheek and pulling her down gently.

"It's okay, Avery. You're keeping us safe, and I don't think I would stop you if I could." The Beta relaxed, leaning down and softly kissing her mate, cupping the back of her neck. Velma smiled against her lips and kissed back, nibbling her wolf's bottom lip and feeling herself get pulled closer. She loved when Avery did that, it was like the wolf couldn't get her close enough. A warm, tentative hand slipped under her shirt to rest against the small of her back, causing Velma to relax more and sigh contently. With a soft growl, Avery lifted Velma up, causing her to squeal and cling to her, and carried her back into the house.

From the woods, green eyes began to glow in the descending darkness.

It wasn't until several days later that Velma woke up warm hands running through her hair. Avery's other arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her close to the wolf. She smiled sleepily and looked up at the other woman, her smile getting wider when her hair was brushed behind her ear. Avery tilted her head a moment before kissing the nerd's forehead, making her giggle. "You missed, pup," Velma smiled, leaning up to kiss Avery softly. The kiss began as it always did, a gentle push and pull of lips, a simple show of affection, until Avery pushed her mate down on the bed and hovered over her, not breaking the kiss. For a moment, panic flooded Velma's body. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this. Avery felt her hesitation and pulled back a moment, cupping Velma's cheek and trying to search her eyes, but brown eyes flicked to the side to avoid the warm gaze.

"Velma, love, look at me, please," Avery whispered, rubbing her thumb over the soft skin of her mate's cheek, drawing a scared gaze back to hers. "If you're not ready, we don't have to go any further. If you're never ready, I won't ever push you," the wolf whispered, kissing Velma's forehead, leaning down to softly whisper in the woman's ear. "I'm okay with this, even if this is all I get. You're safe with me, sweetheart."

That was when it hit her. Velma wasn't afraid to be with her wolf, she was afraid she wasn't safe with her. It was that reassurance that she needed. Avery watched a flood of emotion pass over her mate's face before she was greeted with a smile, a few tears falling from those brown eyes before her face was grabbed and she was pulled down into a searing kiss. Avery groaned in the back of her throat when she felt fingers tangle in her hair, tugging hard. One hand held the wolf up while the other slipped down her mate's body, settling easily, perfectly, even, over Velma's clothed breast, causing the woman to arch into the warm touch, moaning softly. Velma sat up a little and tugged off her tank top, breaking the kiss and meeting her mate's eyes, panting softly and biting her lip at the darkening eyes of the wolf.

"Fuck…" Avery growled, kissing the other woman hard and pressing her back into the bed, biting her lip and starting to trail her lips and teeth down her jaw until she reached her lover's racing pulse. Hands tangled in her hair again and held her to the pale neck, Velma's soft pants and moans filling her sensitive ears. Each sound sent a shock to her southern region, making her pussy twitch and drip a little.

"Avery," Velma moaned, tilting her head to groan in her ear. "I want to tell you something." She got a grunt in response. "When you would feed from me it made me so fucking wet. I wanted so badly to finish what we started," Avery moaned against Velma's neck and nipped hard under her ear at this. "I would tell you I'm showering but I was really touching myself to thoughts of you. I can't tell you how many times I wanted you to come in and step in, fuck me against that shower wall. I wondered if you could hear me, if you were getting wet hearing me moan for you…" Velma gasped and arched when warm fingers pinched her nipples at these words and Avery ground her hips down against her pussy.

"I heard you," Avery growled lowly. "Every time, I heard you touching yourself, moaning for me. I touched myself every time, imagining my fingers were yours, thinking about fucking you. Fuck, baby…" Velma arched her back as Avery moved down to lick and suck her nipple, rolling her other one between her fingers, tearing moans from her throat.

"Baby, the door. Lock the door," the nerdy woman panted, tugging her girlfriend's curly hair hard when she felt a sharp bite on her nipple. Avery growled and licked roughly over her girl's peak before jumping up and locking their door, returning seconds later and swirling her tongue around Velma's other nipple, biting one and pinching the other at the same time. "Fuck!" Velma yelped, bucking her hips and quickly ripping off her glasses, tossing them toward the nightstand and trying to push the wolf down where she needed her most. Avery smirked and stayed at her mate's (in her opinion) fabulous breasts a moment longer before biting, licking, and sucking down her stomach. The hot mouth skipped over the sleep shorts to attack pale inner thighs, leaving hickeys and bite marks. One of Velma's hands tangled in her own hair, the other pinching and twisting her nipples. None of her past lovers had given her such sweet torture as this. She felt like the second Avery finally touched her pussy she would cum in seconds. A shocked gasp left her lips when her shorts were ripped away and her wolf's strong tongue was dragged up her pussy over her panties.

"Oh, fuck!" Velma cried, throwing her head back. Avery smirked and did it again. "Please don't tease me anymore, baby. Please please please…" she panted, crying in relief when her panties were ripped away and her wolf's hot mouth covered her pussy, her tongue running up her pussy again and flicking over her clit. Velma panted, moaning loudly and clamping her thighs around Avery's head. The wolf pushed her thighs apart and wrapped her lips around her mate's pulsing pearl, sucking hard only seconds before Velma screamed, shaking as her first orgasm took over her body. The wolf happily licked up every drop, pushing her middle finger into the other woman's pussy the second she started to relax, smirking when a hand was back in her hair and Velma's back arched as she cried out. Avery started a slow, but hard pace, dragging her fingertip over Velma's gspot every time she pulled out. "Mmm… Avery," the brunette moaned, trying to stay still, though she couldn't help bucking and grinding against the wolf's mouth and finger. A bite and firm lick to her clit tore a gasp from her, another scream ripping from her throat when Avery's ring finger joined her middle one inside her, her hand speeding up and forcing another groan from her mate. Velma bucked when the tip of her wolf's tongue dragged over the spot just under her clit, her eyes rolling back in her head. "Baby… fuck… I'm so close, please…" Avery smirked and curled her fingers up, hitting her gspot at the same time she sucked and licked over her clit and uspot. The nerd's hips bucked as she moaned her mate's name, cumming hard on the other woman's fingers. Avery licked up every drop, pulling her fingers out and kissing back up Velma's body as she let the other woman catch her breath.

"Oh, my god," the brunette panted, closing her eyes in content as Avery's fingers ran through her hair and gently over her cheek.

"How was that, babygirl?" the werewolf whispered in her mate's ear, panting slightly. Instead of answering with words, Velma pulled Avery's mouth to hers, kissing her passionately and flipping them over.

"You're wearing too much," Velma panted, poking her tongue out to lick her lips. Avery moaned low in her throat, sitting up slightly to tug off her bra, leaving her upper half bare to the other woman. Velma drank in the sight a moment before wasting no more time, attacking her mate's chest with her lips, tongue and teeth, ripping a rough moan from the tan woman. The nerd could almost smell Avery's excitement perment the air, making her moan against the wolf's breast. As much as she wanted Avery to fuck her mindless, she wanted to make her lover feel just as good as she had. Slowly she trailed her lips down the tan, fit body, rubbing her girlfriend's clit through her boxers, making Avery whimper and moan.

"Velms…" Avery groaned, sighing in relief when her boxers were pulled down, the cool air hitting her swollen lips, making her bite her lip. Velma gasped at the sight before her.

"Oh, god, you're already so wet…" Velma moaned, proud of herself. Avery was practically dripping, making the smaller woman lick her lips at the sight. "If that all for me?"

"Yes." Avery bit her lip, mistaking Velma's look for apprehension. "You don't have to-" Her words were cut off when the other woman lowered her head to run her tongue along the wolf's pussy. "Oh, my god," Avery hissed, head spinning at the new feeling. No one had ever touched her there. Fuck, she hadn't touched herself there. Every swipe of her mate's tongue, every suck, it was all new to her. When a slender finger pushed inside of her, Avery gave a surprised gasp, arching her back and moaning at the new feeling. It was blowing her mind.

She's so tight, Velma mentally gasped, feeling the wolf clamp around her finger. She looked up to see Avery's head thrown back, her fangs extended and eyes rolling back. She kept sucking Avery's clit, pumping her finger inside her and flicking her tongue over the wolf's pearl. A cry fell from the wolf's lips, her hands grabbing the sheets tightly as she bucked her hips. "Oh, god, Velma, just like that. Fuck…" A sense of pride swelled in the smaller woman at hearing this. She loved that she could make her wolf feel so good. It didn't take much more for Avery to let out a deep growl of Velma's name as she came hard on Velma's mouth and finger. Velma licked her lips and crawled up the wolf's body, kissing her chest and neck, nuzzling the tan skin there and smiling. Avery panted, running her fingers through Velma's hair and letting out soft moans. A soft gasp left the smaller woman when she saw the wolf's eyes darken again.

"Velma," Avery groaned, leaning up to whisper in her ear. "I want you so bad, baby…" Velma moaned in response and whispered back.

"Make love to me, baby, please." Avery let out a rough, low growl, flipping them over and kissing her mate hard.

"Are you sure, Velma?"

"Yes, Avery, please," was her whimpered response. The wolf licked her lips and lifted Velma's leg over her shoulder, leaning back a little and lining up their pussies. Both women let out breathless moans when their clits brushed the first time and soon they were letting go, thrusting against each other and moaning softly. Avery leaned forward, biting and sucking the sensitive skin on her mate's neck.

"Avery," Velma gasped out, scraping her teeth over the sensitive skin beneath the wolf's jaw. "Oh, god, Avery…." the smaller woman groaned, arching her back and throwing her head back. This gave the wolf easy access to the pale flesh there again, sharp teeth scraping and nipping over her neck. Velma moaned and panted, scratching the back of her wolf's neck and shoulders, feeling herself getting closer. She was so fucking close, she needed to cum, but she wanted Avery to cum with her. She bit her lip hard and moaned, starting to buck harder,, making the other woman moan. Avery could feel the tightening in her lower belly and growled.

"I'm so… c-close," she hissed in Velma's ear.

"Me, too, baby. Fuck…" Velma panted. "Mmm cum with me, Avery, please baby." The wolf growled and sped up, leaning down to bite the smaller woman's nipples. It seemed like the thing Velma needed and she screamed, arching her back and bucking her hips just right. Avery growled, throwing her head back and shooting her head down, sinking her fangs into Velma's neck, sending her mate into another, more powerful orgasm. They both bucked wildly a few minutes before relaxing and slowing down. Avery lowered Velma's leg from her shoulder to rest around her waist and lifted her head, kissing her lover softly before she started kissing each mark she had left on Velma's neck. She was so happy, content, even. Her wolf was calm, she was calm, and now her mate was clearly marked as hers. She lazily lapped at the teeth marks, sealing the bite and stopping the bleeding. Nuzzling her mate's neck, Avery sighed contently and relaxed more at the feeling of Velma's fingers lazily running through her hair.

"I love you, Velma," Avery whispered, fingers gently running up and down the human's sides. She heard her heart beat faster and chewed her lip, praying it was a good sign as she looked up at her lover's face. Velma smiled at her, a single tear running down her face as she kissed her wolf.

"I love you, too, Avery. So fucking much." They grinned at each other and relaxed into each other's arms.

* * *

this is all.


End file.
